


Snowy Shennanigans

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: Single Parent AUs [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent AU, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Prompt: Sorry! My kid and I were having a snow ball fight and I missed and hit you instead-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"It was wonderful; snow arcing through the air and catching the sunshine, throwing rainbows around the courtyard. At some point, Theon got involved, diving behind Jon’s newly created fort to assist in bombarding Ned. Everything was going well until Ned misjudged his aim and nailed a passerby in the head. Ned was mortified and began to apologize profusely. He was then horrified to discover that he had hit his deceased brothers intended – and honored guest of the Stark family – Catelyn Tully."





	Snowy Shennanigans

It was snowing in Winterfell, a not so uncommon occurrence here in The North. It was the last snowfall before summer returned. This winter had been a short one, thank the Gods. The residents of Winterfell were taking advantage of the mild weather and enjoying some time out of doors. One particularly excited resident was Jon Snow, bastard and son of Ned Stark, heir to the castle. He was only seven, and this had been his first winter. He had been a bit disappointed that it had only lasted about a year, but it was still an experience he cherished.

He didn’t have much to do that day, since there were “Important Visitors With Your Grandfather And We Must Not Disturb Them”. All of his lessons had been cancelled and he was allowed to run wild and do whatever he wished.

What he wished was to have a snowball fight.

His father had always shut the idea down in days past, always giving excuses about things needing to be done, or the temperature being too low and he could get sick - but today, Jon was convinced that there was nothing that could stop him.

Ned was working on a rather important letter when he glanced out the window to see it snowing.

“Damn…” He just knew that, within minute, Jon would be knocking at his door asking to play outside. He also knew that he was running out of excuses to say no. Before he could even finish his thought, Jon came bursting through the door.

“Father, Father, Father! It’s snowing, can we play outside?” Ned sighed and resigned himself to a rather non-productive day.

“I suppose we –” but he was cut of by Jon squealing with excitement and running back out the door. Ned was quick to chase after him.

“Slow down! You’ll fall and hurt yourself! Remember what happened last time when you fell down the stairs?” Ned caught up with Jon just as they reached the gate to the courtyard. He scooped up his giggling son and spun him around, tutting quietly.

“You’re going to hurt yourself that way, you know. You have to learn to be more careful.” Jon nodded, trying to keep a pout and failing.

“I knooooooow. You’ll teach me though, right?” Ned finally gave into a laugh, throwing his head back.

“Of course, Jon.” He put his son back down on the ground, “Now, what would you like to do? Build a snow fort? Sledding?” Jon’s face lit up with excitement.

“Snowball fight!” Jon bounced up and down a few times before bending over quickly to scoop up a snowball and hurl it directly at Ned’s face.

Thus, began a glorious battle of the snowball variety.

It was wonderful; snow arcing through the air and catching the sunshine, throwing rainbows around the courtyard. At some point, Theon got involved, diving behind Jon’s newly created fort to assist in bombarding Ned. Everything was going well until Ned misjudged his aim and nailed a passerby in the head. Ned was mortified and began to apologize profusely. He was then horrified to discover that he had hit his deceased brothers intended – and honored guest of the Stark family – Catelyn Tully. All activity in the courtyard ceased and it was silent – that is until the bows startled laughing so hard they fell over. Ned began tripping over himself to apologize.

“Lady Catelyn, I deeply apologize. It was never my intention to involve you in our battle. I seem to have misjudged my aim and my intended targets got away unscathed.” He turned to gesture at the boys who had resumed their battle. Catelyn tried to stifle a giggle.

“It is quite all right, Lord Eddard, no harm was done!” Ned smiled before turning to the boys.

“Jon! Theon! Come say hello to Lady Catelyn!” The boys reluctantly dropped their snowballs and came to say hello.

“This is my son, Jon, and my ward, Theon.” Catelyn smiled down at the boys.

“Hello good Sers, how goes the battle?” The boys puffed up at the praise and began to chatter on about the technical aspects of their battle. After a moment Ned cleared his throat.

“Alright boys, why don’t you go continue your great battle?” Jon and Theon happily ran off to play, Theon heading back to hide behind the snow fort. Ned laughed before turning to face Catelyn again.

“So, Lady Catelyn, how are you finding the winter here in the North? It must be quite a bit colder than the Riverlands are this time of year.” Catelyn snorted and shook her head.

“Yes, it is a lot colder here. Though it looks as though you all have found a way to make it bearable.”  
“Yes, we find our ways to have fun, though some days are much to cold to play outside, as has been the case as of lately.” He paused to look at her. She had changed a bit since he had last seen her at Brandon’s funeral. She was fairer, more bright and sure of herself. He glanced down, collecting his thoughts.

“How was your journey here? I heard word that some of the roads had washed out earlier in the winter.” Catelyn nodded.

“My journey was pleasant. There were no complications, or bumpy roads.” Ned nodded.

“Wonderful. I am happy to hear that noth-“He fell forward as a barrage of snowballs hit him in the back and head. He flipped over to find the boys, armed with snowballs. The boys began charging forward, throwing snowballs along the way. Ned jumped up and held his cloak up in front of Catelyn.

“Fear not, fair lady! I shall protect you from these ruffians!” He then began scooping up snowballs and returned fire on the boys. Catelyn laughed, immediately joining in the fray. She managed to avoid most of them, ducking behind Ned when she couldn’t dodge.

Soon all four of them were sprawled on the ground, exhausted and giggling. That’s how Maester Luwin found them. He shook his head, smiling fondly down at the pile in front of him.

“Was it a glorious battle, Jon?”

“Yes, Maester Luwin! Theon and I vanquished the enemy!” He gestured vaguely in the direction of Ned at Catelyn. Maester Luwin laughed before returning to the subject at hand.

“I am glad you had fun. If you don’t mind, though, your presence is requested inside.” The boys whined in disappointment.

“Maybe if you head in now, you can get some cocoa in the kitchens?” With a shout of excitement, the boys leapt up and bounded toward the castle. Ned hauled himself up before offering his hand to Catelyn, helping her to stand. They paused a moment, hand in hand, gazing at each other. Catelyn broke the stare, pulling her hand gently away and straightening her cloak.

“We shouldn’t keep our father’s waiting.” He nodded, a light flushed coating his cheeks.

“Of course. You are right.” Ned turned to go, gesturing for her to walk ahead. They started in, walking side by side, when Catelyn reached out and took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tips Fedora* M'Lord


End file.
